markedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
General Description Also known as "Fair Folk" or "Faerie". Are magical creatures of an extreme variety, at this time we are only allowing what is below and may later introduce more. Their origins are not completely known yet but within Elesya their home once was Parisa and furthermore the Enchanted Woods. Since the Taint spread into their territory, they have relocated to Lymoria and Raven's Rest. Sub-Races Harpy Magical affiliations / element :'' Air'', Average Lifespan: 10,000 A winged warrior of the Fae who commonly patrol and protect the Fair Folk Lands. This race is most commonly female though there are male Harpies (perhaps a ratio of 70%/30%). Appearance of their original forms varies greatly from creatures that are almost completely covered in feathers save for their neck and face, and others who have hooked/taloned wings for arms, lightly feathered accents along their legs and taloned feet. The color of their plumage has a limitless range. These are docile creatures who are streamline and built for flight. They appear much the same in human form, just without the feathers and they often don't seem to know what to do with their arms so they are constantly fidgeting. Many are adept fighters in human form as well, don't let the fidgeting fool you. Nymph Magical affiliations / element :Air, water, earth, wild/animal, Average Lifespan: 15,000 For the most part "Nymph" is a classification of Fae as there are different types of Nymphs such as: Wood Nymph, Sea Nymph, Lava Nymph, and Sky Nymph. Those are just a few but they are sultry protectors of the Enchanted Woods. Nymphs are not tied to a particular plant or watering hole in any way and are capable of moving freely within their habitat. It is rumored they do have a favorite or one particular tree (for example) that they are connected to and while Nymphs are rumored to be immortal, the death of that tree would be the end to that Nymph as well. Nymphs are very beautiful, female creatures who take on the appearance that fits their type and home. A wood nymph, for example, may appear greenish or various shades of brown while wearing clothes of leaves, moss, and vines. They are normally friendly but extremely wary of strangers. Their overall size varies from tiny wisps to seven foot tall, willowy figures. Sidhe Magical affiliations / element :'' Air and light/dark'', Average Lifespan: unknown It is said that they are high beings or reserved customs and very powerful. Some of the oldest are rumored to be so beautiful to the human eye that it can be dangerous and damaging. That being said, they are exceptional illusionists and use Glamour frequently. Some legends tell that these Fae are descendants from ancient gods, and others assure that they are fallen angels. They are commonly referred to as Gentry. A tall race ranging from six to over seven feet tall. They are generally fair skinned, facial features a regal combination of strong and delicate with high cheekbones. Hair and eye color com in all the same ranges as humans, however yellow and lavender eyes are also common, as is silver or pale lavender/blue hair. Their eyes have slit-pupils and ears are small and curve up into slight points. Succubus / Incubus Magical affiliations / element :light or dark, Average Lifespan: 10,000 Succubus(Female) / Incubus(Male) are a species of fea that survive off the Sexual energy of other beings. They have the ability to cause pleasure in people with a simple touch of their fingers and drain energy from them with a simple kiss. Rumors say they have the ability to drain their prey to death but no occurrence of it happening as ever been recorded. Slender and sickly looking creatures that tend to hide within the shadows, hunting their prey and hiding their looks as not to scare off any possible food source. Pale blue tinted skin or simply pale white skin as well as sunken in cheeks and eye sockets. With bright glowing eyes contrasting against the dark shadows. They can range between mischievous and down right evil depending on faction. Most are considered pests even though they are classified under greater fea. Mostly because of the strength they possess when completely fed. Lupine Magical affiliations / element :air or earth, Average Lifespan: 16,000 Make up most of the elite guard for fae military and officials. There is a specialized group who's specific job is to protect the ruler of fae and can often be found lurking in the shadows. They are very noble beings, capable of complicated and practical problem solving. They are of stocky and strong build, typically reflected as built for battle. Their features commonly mirror that of their beast form, hair and skin tone adopting similar traits, their eyes almost identical to those possessed in beast form. In beast form they are a wolf of excessively large size and on average can weight 700 to 800 pounds when fully grown. A few of the larger males have also reached a size exceeding 1,000 pounds on rare occasion. Their pelt is thick and course, varying in many shade or colors, even some uncommon ones like purple, green, or red. Markings can vary from simple brindle to marbled or completely solid in color lacking any marking. They also have feathered wings, two in human form and four in wolf form. Kitsune Magical affiliations / element : light, dark, earth, water, fire, air, storm, Ice, iron, Average Lifespan: Unknown Tricky and intelligent fox creatures that possess magical abilities that lengthen their lifespan and wisdom. They are fickle beings that tend to have elemental associations that often effect their appearance in fox form. They usually are referred to in relation to their element such as, “wind kitsune”. Those who have no elemental affiliation are simply referred to as “wild kitsune”. Kitsune tend to live in close knit families and work together frequently. They are notorious for pinpointing a weakness in someone and aggravating it until others notice it. Kitsune are bound by their word and cannot break a promise; a kitsune will become self-destructive if they break a promise. They become deadly enemies if someone breaks a promise to them. In beast form they are a large fox with two or more tails, the more tails the more powerful and aged they are. A tail for every couple hundred years or so (Example, Born with one tail, the get a second at 200, Then the age doubles for each tail after. 400, 800, 1600, 3200. Ect...). Being elemental creatures, their beast form tends to vary widely in color and details revolving around their appearances. Many things about the kitsune is mercurial, from their moods to their treatment of humans, to even abilities some possess. They are not truly good or evil, best understood as amoral and often don’t understand the idea of good or evil. Instead, the concept of right and wrong is more of a deciding factor. What they consider to be right or wrong, however, can vary widely. They follow their own code of ethics, though they often adapt the morals of those around them, more for the sake of being accepted than for any other reason. Nightmare Magical affiliations / element : Seers and Mood Manipulators, Average Lifespan : 15,000 Night Mare (always female) are mythical, winged horses of dark affiliation. Night Mares have void (dark) powers. and are usually dark in color with bat like wings and elongated canines. A wild Night Mare is carnivorous and usually coming across a herd of them is to be avoided. Merpeople Magical affiliations / element : water, Average Lifespan : 10,000 There are many tales of Merpeople who have saved drowning sailors or have steered ships clear of disaster. They often guard trade ships that come and go from the coastlines of the Fair Folk Lands. It isn't uncommon for a mermaid to take a human mate whereas mermen rarely do the same. The race seems to have trouble reproducing themselves and it is suspected they need male humans to further the existence of their race. The enjoy the swampy south-eastern portions of the Enchanted Woods and travel via the undercurrents of the rivers and streams, all of which seem to lead to the Mound. They have the lower bodies of fish, some having external horizontal fins along their waist. The scales and colors vary widely from one individual to the next. Their upper bodies are that of an extraordinarily beautiful human. They usually friendly and slow to anger, but their ire can be aroused by individuals who pollute and desecrate their home. Their upper bodies are typically naked though after realizing a need for modesty when above water, they often wear seashells.Category:Races